Zod
Zod as he appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Zod's personality is always preserved. Powers and Abilities Zod has all the powers a Kryptonian has under a yellow sun on top of being a master tactician and soldier, being a master swordsman and practitioner of hand-to-hand combat. Weaknesses Zod can be harmed by the various forms of Kryptonite and magic just like any other Kryptonian, but his biggest weakness is an ego that often goes hand-in-hand with a fiery temper that took him many years to gain control of. History Metropolis: Detective Joker When Joker put a device on Davis that encouraged his darker nature, Zod appeared to Davis as part of an hallucination that encouraged him to avenge his and Faora's imprisonment by killing Kal-El. When Batman encourages Davis to overcome the hallucinations, Zod points out that his destiny is to kill the House of El, he's pushed from Davis' mind as he declares that he's no one's puppet. Metropolis: Guardian Joker When Joker put a device on Davis that encouraged his darker nature, Zod appeared to Davis as part of an hallucination that encouraged him to avenge his and Faora's imprisonment by killing Kal-El. When Batman encourages Davis to overcome the hallucinations, Zod points out that his destiny is to kill the House of El, he's pushed from Davis' mind as he declares that he's no one's puppet. Return Part 3 After reuniting with Brainiac, Zod escaped out of the Phantom Zone with him shortly after Superman's resurrection. Once released, Zod took pains to notice that Earth's technological advances proceed obnoxiously slow. Zod then makes plans to find Clark and make him pay for all of his perceived wrongs. Metropolis Joker When Joker put a device on Davis that encouraged his darker nature, Zod appeared to Davis as part of an hallucination that encouraged him to avenge his and Faora's imprisonment by killing Kal-El. When Batman encourages Davis to overcome the hallucinations, Zod points out that his destiny is to kill the House of El, he's pushed from Davis' mind as he declares that he's no one's puppet. Return Part 3 After reuniting with Brainiac, Zod escaped out of the Phantom Zone with him shortly after Superman's resurrection. Once released, Zod took pains to notice that Earth's technological advances proceed obnoxiously slow. Zod then makes plans to find Clark and make him pay for all of his perceived wrongs. Strategy Having spent the next three months starting a small business in Grandville, Zod tests his strength by punching a punching bag into the wall, causing it to splatter, much to his satisfaction. Zod then asks for Brainiac's report on manipulating the stock markets to boost their business. Zod is pleased with the report and explains to Brainiac that killing Clark isn't enough anymore. He now wants a massive revenge that will also encompass the Justice League as well while musing the history of his people and how it was destroyed by idealistic fools. He also wants to take away Clark's family and burn his home, and only after all of humanity kneels before him will he kill Clark. Zod's first step was to remove Faora's corpse from its tomb. He then flies off with it to the home of Ra's al Ghul. Zod then greeted Ra's and wished to be referred to as General Zod. Zod then offers a partnership with the League of Shadows since he revived Davis, indebting him to Ra's. Admitting his plan to remake Earth in his own image since it's also what Ra's wants to do. Zod then asks Ra's to revive Faora to ensure their partnership. He admits to being prepared to deal with the consequences as Ra's agrees. Zod is overjoyed when Faora's revived, and allows for Brainiac to fuse Faora's soul with the original's wraith, gaining his wife's forgiveness. He's also overjoyed that his unborn child is alive again and plans to reach out to Davis after he takes over the world, agreeing that all he needs is proper stimulation, family. Bane Shortly after reviving Faora, Zod asks Brainiac to release his old mentor, Jax-Ur. Zod then greets Jax-Ur and asks him to help make a compound to assist in fighting the Justice League. The compound, called Venom, was made from Bane's old painkillers and given to a revived Bane for a test run. When Bane was arrested following a prolonged terror attack on Gotham, Zod was disappointed but accepted the situation as a win since they only really needed to see if Venom worked. Zod then assured Faora that she'll see Davis soon. Lantern After Sinestro was defeated by Hal Jordan and the Justice League, Zod approached him outside his cell in Oa. After greeting him, Zod complimented Sinestro's techniques and attacks and asked him to join his allies in their attempts to fight the League. Offering him a new Yellow Power Ring, Sinestro accepted. Cat After Max Shrek's company is bought out by Ra's in his guise of Henri Ducard, Zod is pleased as it means Batman will focus on Gotham while he's free to plan for Clark's distraction. Speedy After Speedy and Cheshire incapacitated Sportsmaster and stole info on Ra's al Ghul, Zod arrived, chiding Sportsmaster for this and demanding silence. Zod muses how this setback may prove useful before taking a decorative sword for his collection, assuring Sportsmaster that the data has nothing to truly incriminate himself or Ra's. Zod then assured Sportsmaster that he'd still be useful after he's "escaped" Blackgate thanks to a new ally. Gemini A few weeks after his talk with Sportsmaster, Zod had Brainiac open a portal to release Bizarro. Zod explained he was the one who freed him, and when Bizarro had him by the neck, Bizarro pointed out that Bizarro wanted Clark dead, revealing to him that Clark was alive again. Once Bizarro released him and flew off, Zod had Faora contact Slade Wilson, noting how the fight between Clark and Bizarro should be interesting, telling Slade to head out once Clark and the League were fully distracted. Once that was done, Slade released Bane and Crusher with Zod ready to begin the final phase of the plan. Mummy After watching a news report involving giant reanimated mummies killing a museum curator, Zod considered examining Ancient Egypt after his plan was completed. However, he was turned off by Brainiac to be turned into a drone. Zod Part 1 After Brainiac's destruction, Zod was restored to normal and later was in the delivery room of their base when Faora gave birth to their child, with Zod learning he now has another son. Zod also approved of Faora wanting to call their son Drax, and with his son born, he's finally ready to finish his plan. Zod then sent Jax-Ur to kidnap Conner, Helena, and Lana, but not experiment on them as he needs them in good condition to lure the Justice League to him. When they arrived and were forced inside, Zod greeted them with Faora, Jax-Ur, Bane, Slade, Sportsmaster, Ra's al Ghul, and Talia. Zod then greets Superman and thanks Scion for saving him, Faora, and Drax, introducing him to the League. Zod then told Batman he wants the rebirth of Krypton at the cost of North America as revenge for their praising of Superman and his family while booing Doomsday. He then goes to an older model Phantom Zone projector as he bids Superman and the league good-bye before he sends Superman into the Phantom Zone. He then tells Supergirl he's going to do the same thing to them as he indeed does so. Zod then considers the Earth's heroes dealt with, telling Sinestro that Green Lantern and the others are trifles. He then goes to the white house to make their presence known. Zod then greeted Lex. He also tells him that he wants it and lets Lex know that he has twenty-four hours to comply, or he'll destroy the country. Zod is then watching a press report by Lex as the League of Shadows and Bane's mercenaries are clearing the building out. When Lex refuses to give in, Zod has Faora take Drax to the boat while he retrieves a crystal from the Fortress of Solitude. Zod Part 2 When Zod arrives at the Fortress, he's blocked by a force-field activated by Brainiac 5. Zod notes that he's impressed with the defensive improvements to the Fortress. Testing the force-field's durability, he uses a scrambling device to deactivate it and goes to the console to retrieve the crystals. After he takes one, he's face by holograms of Jor-El and Lara, annoying him to no end. Zod then tries to delete the holograms, only to learn the action is impossible for him. Zod believes they're going to try to redeem him only to learn that they agree he's beyond hope as Zod calls the bitterness they accuse him of to be a drive to do all that's necessary. Zod's eyes narrow when Lara says that Clark's better than him and then flies off with the crystal. On a boat off the east coast, Zod tells Faora, Jax-Ur, Ra's, Talia, Bane, Slade, and Sportsmaster to witness the end of the human era and the rebirth of Krypton. He then drops the whole crystal as a short time later, it grows into an island and is continuing to expand. Smallville: Swann Solitude When Zod's disciples failed to complete their mission, Brainiac created an extension of himself that took on the human identity Milton Fine and set out to release Zod. Due to Brainiac's machinations, Clark nearly released Zod from the Phantom Zone, but he closed the portal just before Zod arrived. According to Brainiac, Clark was originally intended to be Zod's Kryptonian vessel, but Jor-El's spirit proved to be too strong in Clark so Brainiac was forced to turn elsewhere. Vessel Brainiac eventually chose Lex Luthor to be Zod's vessel, and altered Lex's body so that he possessed Kryptonian powers. To prevent Zod's return, Jor-El gave Clark a Kryptonian dagger and told him to kill Lex. However, Clark could not bring himself to do this, and instead hurled the dagger at Brainiac, stabbing him in the chest. However, with Brainiac accessing the Fortress of Solitude through the dagger, Zod's spirit was released into Lex's body. When Clark demanded to know where Lex was, Zod replied that Lex was dead, and gave Clark an opportunity to join him in conquering Earth. When Clark refused him, Zod imprisoned him in the Phantom Zone. Zod In Lex's body, Zod absorbed his human intelligence, feelings and memories. Zod kidnapped Lana Lang and held her captive with an order that she sire him an heir as he set out to transform Earth into a new Krypton. When Lana tried to stop Zod, he impaled her hand to a wall with a fire poker. Later, Lana obtained the Kryptonian dagger and tried to stab Zod, but Zod was too quick and too powerful; he threw Lana to the floor and broke the dagger in half. Clark, managing to escape from the Phantom Zone with Raya's help, confronted Zod after destroying the Kryptonian black box that Zod was using to transform Earth in the process. Unfortunately, Zod, a trained soldier, easily outmatched Clark and pummeled him into submission. At the end, Zod struck a deal: If Clark swore his allegiance to him, then Zod would allow those close to him to live. Clark appeared to agree, but after taking Zod's hand, pressed the Crystal of El into it, separating Zod's spirit from Lex's body. Bloodline When Faora escaped the Phantom Zone to Earth, she revealed to Davis Bloome he was her and Zod's son as well as 'Earth's ultimate destroyer' much to Davis' shock. When Davis awoke from his next Doomsday attack, he heard the voice of his father saying that he was waiting. Abyss When Davis is trying to take care of some mutilated victims of Doomsday's and a fellow paramedic comes to help him, Zod says that he is waiting as another Doomsday attack is triggered within Davis. Requiem After Davis had killed the Lex Luthor of Earth-3, Zod once more said that he was waiting. Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Solitude When Zod's disciples failed to complete their mission, Brainiac created an extension of himself that took on the human identity Milton Fine and set out to release Zod. Due to Brainiac's machinations, Clark nearly released Zod from the Phantom Zone, but he closed the portal just before Zod arrived. According to Brainiac, Clark was originally intended to be Zod's Kryptonian vessel, but Jor-El's spirit proved to be too strong in Clark so Brainiac was forced to turn elsewhere. Reckoning When Jor-El was put on trial by the Ruling Council and sentenced to death for his obstruction of the blood intake, Zod intervened and pleaded to the Council that Jor-El be spared, which they agreed to provided that both Jor-El and Zod donate their blood to the Orb. Vessel Brainiac eventually chose Lex Luthor to be Zod's vessel, and altered Lex's body so that he possessed Kryptonian powers. To prevent Zod's return, Jor-El gave Clark a Kryptonian dagger and told him to kill Lex. However, Clark could not bring himself to do this, and instead hurled the dagger at Brainiac, stabbing him in the chest. However, with Brainiac accessing the Fortress of Solitude through the dagger, Zod's spirit was released into Lex's body. When Clark demanded to know where Lex was, Zod replied that Lex was dead, and gave Clark an opportunity to join him in conquering Earth. When Clark refused him, Zod imprisoned him in the Phantom Zone. Zod In Lex's body, Zod absorbed his human intelligence, feelings and memories. Zod kidnapped Lana Lang and held her captive with an order that she sire him an heir as he set out to transform Earth into a new Krypton. When Lana tried to stop Zod, he impaled her hand to a wall with a fire poker. Later, Lana obtained the Kryptonian dagger and tried to stab Zod, but Zod was too quick and too powerful; he threw Lana to the floor and broke the dagger in half. Clark, managing to escape from the Phantom Zone with Raya's help, confronted Zod after destroying the Kryptonian black box that Zod was using to transform Earth in the process. Unfortunately, Zod, a trained soldier, easily outmatched Clark and pummeled him into submission. At the end, Zod struck a deal: If Clark swore his allegiance to him, then Zod would allow those close to him to live. Clark appeared to agree, but after taking Zod's hand, pressed the Crystal of El into it, separating Zod's spirit from Lex's body. Bloodline When Faora escaped the Phantom Zone to Earth, she revealed to Davis Bloome he was her and Zod's son as well as 'Earth's ultimate destroyer' much to Davis' shock. When Davis awoke from his next Doomsday attack, he heard the voice of his father saying that he was waiting. Abyss When Davis is trying to take care of some mutilated victims of Doomsday's and a fellow paramedic comes to help him, Zod says that he is waiting as another Doomsday attack is triggered within Davis. Category:Detective Category:Metropolis: Detective Category:Metropolis: Detective Season 1 Category:Metropolis: Detective Volume 1 Category:Guardian Category:Metropolis: Guardian Category:Metropolis: Guardian Season 1 Category:Metropolis: Guardian Season 2 Category:Metropolis: Guardian Volume 1 Category:Metropolis: Guardian Volume 4 Category:Smallville Category:Metropolis Category:Metropolis Season 1 Category:Metropolis Season 2 Category:Metropolis Season 3 Category:Metropolis Volume 1 Category:Metropolis Volume 4 Category:Metropolis Volume 5 Category:Metropolis Volume 6 Category:Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Season 2 Category:Smallville: Swann Season 3 Category:Smallville: Swann Season 5 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 3 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 4 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 5 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 9 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 10 Category:The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 2 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 3 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 5 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 3 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 4 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 5 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 9 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians Category:House of Zod Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:6' Category:6'1"